


No more tears

by SelfawareShipper



Series: Music on-shots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Escape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped AU, Orphans AU, Protective Micheal, Referenced murder, dark Bernie, eveyones aged down, psychopath Jeremy, psychopath Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: "No more tears, no more crying. No more sighing, lying or dieing"





	No more tears

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song "no more tears"  
> Link: https://youtu.be/UjBdphZHOLY
> 
> There ages:  
> Jermey-8  
> Gavin-11  
> Michael-12  
> Ryan-16  
> Jack-16  
> Geoff-19

The only sounds in the house were Jack's creaking footstep. As he carefully crept across the room towards the bed where Michael and Gavin slept, wrapped protectively around one another. Jack glanced around carefully, before reaching out to grab Gavin and shake him awake. He didn't realize his mistake until his hand closed fully around Gavin's shoulder and Gavin's eyes opened wide, a shout already on his tongue. Next to him Michael sat up, his face contorted into a snarl, and his fist raised, ready to strike. Jack let go of Gavin quickly, his hands coming up defensively. Michaels face calmed when he noticed who it was grabbing at Gavin.

“Jack… what the fuck are you doing here?” Michael asked tiredly, lowering his fist.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Gavin said, sitting up in his bed, trying to calm his breathing. Jack immediately felt bad, any of them would panic if they were grabbed in the night, but especially Gavin… he always was Burns’s favorite. Not any more, Jack thought, a cruel little glint of joy surging through him when he thinks of just how Ryan's helping with their plan.

“We're leaving,” Jack mutters, leaning down to pull the boys backpacks out from under the bed. Burns had them keep packed, in case they needed to leave fast. It wasn't like they owned much anyway.

“What? Are you crazy, Burnie’s going to hear and-” Gavin started, panicky glancing up towards burns’s upper floor room.

“No he's not, don't worry about him, just come on.” Jack said, thrusting their bags at them. Michael takes them both, and shoves Gavin.

“You heard him we gotta go.” Michael said, pushing the younger boy out of the bed. Gavin glanced around nervously. 

“Guy, we can't just leave, if one of them catch us…” Gavin says nervously, Michael slings Gavin's backpack over his shoulder, and grabs Gavin by the hand.

“It's going to be alright, they're not going to get us, we'll be long gone before the other two even know.” Jack gave the boy a warm smile.

“But Burns…” Gavin bit at his lips. 

“Gav look at me, we have to do this.” Michael said, looking into Gavin's fear filled eyes trying to keep his own gaze reassuring. “We can trust Jack.” He muttered. Gavin paused, before nodding, cling as close as he could to Michael and began following behind jack. Who lead them out into the living room, where a quite rustling filled the air. Nice app and Gavin froze Michael carefully moving himself in front of the younger boy almost admaticly. 

“Geoff?” Jack whispered, holding his heavy looking back pack in one hand, prepared to swing it if he had to. 

“Yeah… yeah, I'm just getting some food.” The 19 year old replied, sticking his head out the kitchen door. behind him the empty kitchen was an absolute wreck, all the cabinets having been flung open and half hazardly dug through.

“Where's Jeremy?” Jack asked, glancing around the room behind him. 

“already by the van, Ryan's got him.” Geoff said, Turning back to shoveling cans into his bag. Jack paused, following him into the room a bit.

“you left him with Ryan?” Jack hissed.

“I wanted to get him out as soon as possible. Besides, if he's safe with anyone, it is Ryan. The dudes scary.” Geoff shrugged. 

“Yeah… he is. I mean exactly after-” jack glanced back at the pair of pre teen in the hall behind him. Michael had dug a sharpened stick out of his bag, and was standing defensively, glancing around, arm over Gavin's shoulder. Both still well within earshot. “You know… what he did, is he ok?” Jack whispered. 

“He's as ok as he ever is, you know Ryan, he doesn't really… react to things. But you know he wants to get out of here as much as the rest of us. Besides He's family.” Geoff said confidently, jack was less sure, but he nodded nonetheless.

“I'm going to take them out. Get to the van fast, Joel usually checks in by five, and we want to be long gone before then.” Jack said, turning back the and walking in front of the boys, smiling at them and beginning to lead them again.

\------

Jeremy sat on the hood of the van, watching Ryan slowly and carefully clean a switchblade with a darkly stained cloth. his eyes following the methodical motion.

“Did you kill Bernie?” The kid asked flatly and Ryan paused, Glaring over at him. He recognized the coldness in those eyes, the same as when he looks in a mirror. Hes seen it in jermey since the first week he joined got to this hell hole. The others would have noticed to if it wasn't for the blind hope that if they got them out fast enough that Jeremy could still be relatively normal. Saying things about him only being there for a few months. about how young he is, which he isn't that young, he's 8, plenty old to remember shit. But it didn't really matter if there ‘save the young soul’ plan would work, because you can't save what already came in messed up. 

“I did what I had to.” Ryan replied simply, and Jeremy nodded. He was a strong kid, stronger then Ryan was at that age. Ryan respected him, probably more than did any other members of “the family” despite Jeremy's age. No doubt in his mind, the kids is going to grow up to hide himself brilliantly. He was going to be dangerous in whatever he ends up doing. 

“There you two are.” Jack voice filled the air suddenly, and Ryan calmly glanced over at him. Next to him Jeremy puts his smile seeing the two boys falling behind him. 

“Did you search the safes” Ryan questioned walking over to Jack

“I got almost eight hundred, along with a ton of shit we can pawn.” Jack said, patting his bag.

 

“ That should last us a few months, we'll have to get jobs when we settle down.” Ryan Replied, nodding.

“I was thinking we could head up to one of those backwater states, somewhere cheap to live. we have to get the lads back into school, quick as we can.” Jack said, Behind him Michael groaned.

“None of them have been in school since they were… what? Six, seven, that's going to raise questions. Exactly since most of us are considered legally dead.” Ryan rolled his eyes, jack opened his eyes to argue back.

“It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we get the fuck out of Texas.” Geoff suddenly cut in. Walking towards them, dragging a large, overly stuffed book back behind him. In silence they packed into the van, and in not another ten minutes they were out on the open road, the hell house behind them.


End file.
